


My Ninja

by MultiFandom__Writer



Series: The Ninja Series [2]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Jaz and Adam have a “fight” after she scares him late at night.





	My Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> I got a part two for all of you guys. This was so much fun to write and I'm so proud of this. Sorry it took longer than expected I got caught up with dance but here it is.  
> Enjoy, L.

It was late at night when Jaz couldn’t sleep. She was tossing and turning until she became grateful that it wasn’t a nightmare that was keeping her awake. It wasn’t until three in the morning when her restlessness got the best of her and she found herself walking towards the kitchen. 

As always, she kept quiet so she could avoid waking the others, which came to her advantage when she saw Adam sitting alone at the table, a coffee mug in front of him. Suddenly sleep was at the back of her mind, she walked up behind him wanting to keep it simple so she wouldn’t make to much noise.

“Boo” she said into his ear, poking him in the side for good measure. Low laugher left Jaz’s mouth before she covered it as Adam jumped from his seat turning quickly. His face turned in confusing, she had been scaring him for as long as they remember, yet it still got her every time when he would jump and make the face.

“It gets me every time” Jaz laughed jumping onto the counter across from him, holding her aching ribs.

“I don’t know how you do it,” he said shaking his head walking around the table to meet her eyes. Leaning against the table, crossing his arms and shot a smile at her. She may always get him by scaring him but he knew how his smile always made her heart spin.

“I’m a ninja remember” she looked away.

“An annoying ninja” he challenged her and it was a challenge gratefully taken. She rose her eyebrows before making her defense.

“Adorable ninja.”

“Mean ninja” she rose an eyebrow, acting like it hurt but it merely made her stomach erupt with butterflies as he took a step towards her with every word.

“Graceful ninja” he took another step closer.

“Scary ninja” he took one final step before he was in between her legs, resting his hands on her thighs. Using his smile to make her flustered again. She leaned forward in response, putting her hands over his.

“Beautiful ninja” her voice was just above a whisper, their faces almost touching.

“My ninja” he breathed out, looking into her beautiful brown eyes, a smile forming on both of their lips.

“Your ninja?” she smirked down at him, not missing a beat. He countered her by pulling her close, their lips coming together slowly but meeting half way to engross themselves in the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck with ease, his hands squeezing her thighs before he wrapped them around her chest. Deepening the kiss with every second, she smiled into his lips without even thinking. They melted into the kiss.

Jaz pulled away for a second and Adams' lips tried to follow her but their need for air overpowered their need for each other. “I like the sound of that” she laughed a little. He cheeks flushed pink and eyes wide with joy. 

He just smiled at her which made Jaz uneasy. She looked down embarrassed and was about to pull away when Adam finally spoke up.

“Me too” he grabbed her chin so her eyes met his and he smiled once again.

“My ninja, I think that’s going to stick,” he said before their lips met again in a soft kiss. God she loved the of that, more than she would ever admit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
